


Take My Hand

by lirin



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 00:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/pseuds/lirin
Summary: The Zotheans had them surrounded.





	Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



The Zotheans had them surrounded. Luke grabbed Mara's hand and edged backwards towards where the crowd was thinnest.

"Skywalker," Mara said, "Did you know, on Zothea, holding hands is considered a vow of marriage."

Luke dropped her hand like it was a vibroknife blade. "You couldn't mention this earlier?"

"It didn't seem relevant."

"It's relevant now!"

"Also you didn't ask."

"Well you should have—" He frowned at the chittering Zotheans. "We're not married just because they say so."

Mara extinguished her lightsaber and turned to face him. "Actually," she said, far too close, "I think you'll find that we are."


End file.
